User blog:A2poc/1: Fun vs. Fact: Lee Sin
FOON VERSES FAKTS ft. or 'A'lright guys welcome, welcome. This will be my first blog post, to a series that I would like to call Fun vs. Facts, and in this series I will pick a Champion that is popular to the community in a negative way and a positive way (being liked / being disliked) Yes I will even cover the champions that make you want to slap your keyboard and monitor with your (insert inappropriate body part here) For starters we will begin with my favorite champion, who has visual impairment, yet he stands the only champion to be cured by an item he can buy ( on Lee Sin the Blind Monk, get it? huh? huh?...) Ya, anyways, here are the topics I will cover. # Why I think that Lee Sin is one of the most versatile champions in the current state of the game. # Why I think people talk down upon Lee Sin as a champion (not really the player) # Actions and player body language that you can see separates a skilled Lee from an unskilled Lee. # The way that Lee Sin influences your team and game. # A few tips to help you out with your mechanics. # And lastly why I myself love to play Lee Sin. * So let's start with why Lee Sin (in my opinion) is one of the most flexible champions in the game right now. If you have ever played against or you yourself have played at least 10 games with Lee Sin you can see by this point that his strongest point is his early game. His early game depending on how you play it breaks down to weather or not you are building full AD or if you are a support tank. However with enough practice you can decide your fate with Lee Sin. That was off topic but what I mean is that with some decent mechanics you can pretty much build whatever you want, this is possible because you can still only rock a Hunter's Machete and still get a double kill at level 3, his base damages are insane early, he gets an attack speed and move speed slow, a shield, life steal, and an execute. This allows you to snowball easily if you land your . What this long paragraph breaks down to is that if you can play your early game right no matter what role you are playing, you can mix and match items to fit YOUR OWN play style of Lee Sin. Personally I like 2-3 damage items and the rest tanky so I can make crazy Insec plays with ward hopping behind targets with your which puts me in the perfect position to my target to my team, or and open area for me to land a . * Alright so now this topic... this topic is kind of weird because people react different every game to Lee Sin seeing as how most of your combos will be played out differently every game. But most people slap the Caps Lock button on if you start to snowball and flame you. This isn't an every game thing but I really hate it when I see someone say Lee Sin is easy. Lee Sin is easy to kill someone with yes. Lee Sin is VERY HARD to master, he has literally an ENDLESS amount of possibilities that he can do. You can a target running towards a bush follow it with the second part, ward the bush, and to that ward to cover distance and cut off their escape, which in turn leads to an outplay and your opponent either saying "Damn, nice play." or "OMG LEE SIN IS SO EASY ALL YOU DO IS Q!" As a skilled Lee Sin player, I can safely say that if you want to learn Lee you are going to want to pay attention very carefully to the opponents movements and know your target's kit. Lee Sin can even outplay his hardest counters, always keep that in mind, and with the right mechanics and mind state I would go as far to say that you can outplay just about any champion in the game. * Actions that separate from the . One of these could be build, even though I said Lee is very flexible in his build path, there are still obvious reasons for not building certain items. Another could be how good they are at leading a , because in the end this skill shot is not that hard to hit, it moves very fast and has very good range, so straight shots are easy (or if your target is visible). Now a good Lee Sin will hit about 95 - 100% of his Q's and can even lead his targets behind walls. Another is positioning, usually Lee will be in the front cause he is not a ranged auto attacker, however a bad Lee will not use his mobility to his advantage. As Lee in teamfights you always want to be thinking when you should back out of the fight to get some energy or draw focus away from yourself, and when it is safe to Q back in after that. Kiting is a pretty crazy thing on Lee because your E has decent range for a melee spell so you can slow people and juke to jungle mobs with Q or ward hop with W. The possibilities are endless. Also a lot of players forget to use the passive which in the end will lead them to being hungry for energy. Take advantage of a low energy Lee for this is just about the only time you can make a play on him. "Force is meaningless without skill..." * Holy shit. this topic is very broad. Lee can do so much that his role can be just about anything. It really just depends on what lane you are in. Are you Jungling? You should be countering the other jungle and ganking as much as you possibly gank so you can snowball yourself and teammates. Are you Top? Win the lane. Farm up. And roam and help your mid lane push their tower. Are you Mid? Farm and take that tower so you can roam. Bot Lane? Well as much as I don't like Lee bot it can work, here you want to farm and deny the enemy farm, take your tower, and coordinate a play on dragon. You want to focus on making picks and winning small skirmishes. * Tips and also some combos. :# , , , This combo should dispose of most carries, also, remember you have a 3 second window in between parts of your Q. :# , , quickly place a ward behind target, to the ward, and that bitch back to your team. This is a displacement or isolation combo. :# , , , Another variation of the carry deleting combo, I recommend the first one but if you don't find yourself having enough time to get an E in between your Q and R you can do this. :# Everything else is up to you, literally. You make the combos. :# Smart cast W and R. This will allow for more fluent and faster displacement combos. :# You can smart cast Q but I find that its easier to find the precise collision point when normal casting it. :# Use your passive if you can. However you can argue that it is pointless to wait 2 autos in between your W, but if you can the extra DPS is always used well. :# If you want to, one of the best things to do is buy a Sightstone it gives HP and if you get the Ruby Sightstone you get 5 displacements, 5 escapes, and 5 ways to control overall map vision. * Last topic. Why I play Lee. I play Lee because of all the things I have said in this post. He is a god damn beast and a play making monster, and he is very hard to counter if the Lee is good. * The fun of Lee Sin. He his a high risk and high reward champion, with a high skillcap if you want to pull of the cool plays that drastically change the flow of the game. The facts. He is not as easy as people think despite that most Lee players at this point in time are somewhat good with using his kit to its fullest. Also, he is blind and he is a bald, can of whoop ass. Sorry if this felt more like a guide than anything else but I really just made this so that I can talk about Lee Sin with all of you! Give me your opinions on the topics I covered. Feel free to add more or even express your own opinion towards something I have said, I don't really care. Thank you for your time. -- GethCalypso Category:Blog posts